[unreadable] The Massachusetts General Hospital/Massachusetts Institute of Technology/Harvard Medical School (MGH/MIT/HMS) Athinoula A. Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging is a world leading biomedical imaging research center. The mission of the Center is to develop and apply innovative biomedical imaging technologies to improve understanding of the pathophysiology and treatment of disease, and as a window to the function of the mind and brain. The success and increasing importance of our multimodal-imaging integration effort especially has motivated a phase of capital equipment expansion to increase the breadth of our imaging capabilities and extend them to investigate a wider range of biomedical questions. We have recently added magnetoencephalography (MEG) and Optical Imaging to our extensive NMR program. We have now begun to extend our complement of physiological imaging modalities to include Positron Emission Tomography (PET) because of its importance as a molecular and pharmacological imaging tool and the new scientific opportunities afforded by the integration of PET with our other imaging modalities. As part of our commitment to bringing PET to the Martinos Center, funding has been secured for the purchase of two PET imaging systems. The MGH has committed the space and a significant portion of the necessary resources to expand the Martinos Center to include a PET facility. An NCRR Extramural Facilities Construction Project grant will fund the remainder of the construction and siting costs for the facility. The longstanding expertise of the Radiology Department PET Program will ensure that facility is launched and operated expediently and proficiently. The aim of the current proposal is to obtain partial funding for the purchase of a General Electric (GE) PETtrace Radiotracer Production System, including self-shielded negative ion cyclotron and radiochemistry modules to support PET imaging at the Martinos Center. The proposed cyclotron and radiochemistry modules will be an important resource for currently funded and future neuropharmacological and molecular imaging research initiatives. With this instrument and our complete PET imaging facility, the Martinos Center will be able to provide, under one roof, the most advanced biomedical imaging tools available. The instrument will support and enhance the imaging activities of our NCRR Regional Resources (the Center for Functional Neuroimaging Technologies and the MGH/MIT GCRC), our NCI sponsored Center for Molecular Imaging Research and Small Animal Imaging Resource, and the many other PHS supported programs at the MGH, in the greater Boston area, and our national and international collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable]